


The way he...

by OneterribleT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, creeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneterribleT/pseuds/OneterribleT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Derek and Stiles researching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way he...

Derek watched as Stiles as flipped idly through the book he was holding. Stiles's long legs hung slightly spread over the arm of Derek's favourite chair, his head resting on the other arm. _That chair is going to smell like him for weeks_ Derek thought as he wetted his lips. Derek's eyes continued to travel along Stile's lounging body while illicit thoughts that involved the boy's lips, hands and tongue played through his mind.

 

Stiles's eyes suddenly flicked up from his book meeting Derek's gaze. "See something you like, Sourwolf?" Stiles asked, his eyes fixed on the now blushing werewolf.


End file.
